


The Mouse in the Lions Bed

by Apple_Drops



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cal needs attention, F/M, Fluff, Morning After, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_Drops/pseuds/Apple_Drops
Summary: Pearl is woken up to see she is snuggled next to Calderon and he isn'tjust ready to let her leave yet.
Relationships: Calderon Lynch & Traveler, Calderon Lynch/Traveler
Kudos: 10





	The Mouse in the Lions Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something quick I wrote because who doesn't like a bit of Calderon being possessive. I hope whoever is reading does enjoy.

Pearl woke up with two big arms held securely around her waist, she was visibly confused waiting for her memories to catch up with her. “Marshmallow sandwiches” She grumbled while running her gentle hand through her short black bob cut, Pearl was never a fan of cursing, so she came up with her own though it was more shoving a random word in and saying sandwiches. She recognised the smell of fresh linen and mild soap. It was Calderon or as Damon “lovingly” called him “Cal’’. “I slept with the captain of the ship, I'm on. Who also happens to be my boss” She uttered to herself in bewilderment before her brain cut to what happened, she had a nightmare after getting out of Cursa so she ran to Cals room and he welcomed her in no questions asked though he was pretty terrible at comforting her, she was still calmed by his presence before she kissed him which well one thing led to another.

After a couple of seconds of getting her head straight, she shuffled a bit forward and tried to as slowly as physically possible removed his grip from her waist but soon she was being pulled tight against his chest. “I’m not finished, _stowaway._ ” Calderon growled into Pearl’s ear though affection was twisted into his low voice which made the Kitalphan melt into his touch. She yawned and shuffled back against him a bit, his rock hard abs though beautiful weren't super comfy. “Well good morning then…” Pearls voice was soft though it had a lining of sarcasm to it. The Captain's soft warm lips dipped down and hit the back of her neck, a soft gasp emerged from her making her entire face heat up. She felt his surprisingly fluffy hair on her neck making her squirm as it tickled her. “Your hair is super soft!” She had an excited whisper so as soon as he lifted away from her neck, she turned to face him letting her warm honey eyes drift up to meet his enchanting royal blue ones. “Why are you so beautiful” Calderon grumbled though his peach cheeks soon turned to a soft pink as he stared at her, she was perfect to him. She had the warmest most inviting gaze, one he wished he could just drown in, an _adorable_ button nose and flawless olive coloured skin.

“Uhhh, I don’t know why are you so...” She tried to fill the gap with something but just fell silent as a flustered look filled her expression. Calderon tried to stop the smile that was threatening to break onto his face from her failed response. She bit her lip and reached up a hand to ruffle his _luxuriously_ soft blond hair. “Stop looking at me that way…” She huffed softly trying to avoid his gorgeous gaze, it made her feel like she was the most precious thing in the world. “I’ll look at you how, _I want._ ” He retorted though his voice was gentle as his hand moved from her waist to tilt her chin up to face him. “But it makes me feel all hot and bothered…” She mumbled fiddling with the bottom of her t-shirt as she flicked her warm honey gaze back and forward from him. “Good because I’m the _only_ one allowed to make you feel that way.” He whispered into her ear before nibbling on the tip of it making her squirm under his hot touch.

Pearl just buried her face into his chest trying to avoid his gaze and touch, she hated how easily he made her come undone in with his touch and his words that made her _burn_ with desire. Calderon chuckled softly at the stowaway’s reaction though it was a very Damon thing to do, he couldn’t help loving the control that he had to make her feel like she was his. Pearl let him gloat before hatching a plan, she slid back up to him watching a curious glow in his eyes. She took his hand and placed one of his fingers in her mouth and began swirling and dragging her tongue over it while remaining in complete eye contact with him. She drew her mouth back letting go of his hand with a purr. “ _Now look who’s in a mess._ ” She winked at him before starting to lift herself out of the bed a smirk resting on her lips as she looked at the flustered expression on his face.

Just as she got up from the bed, her arm got grabbed and pulled back down onto the mattress. “What the- “She yelped before she realized Calderon had pinned her against the bed, one of his strong hands had a vice like grip holding both her hands above her head, his knee was dug between her thighs. There was a wildness to his usually calm deep blue eyes as they ran down the curves of her body. “Cal, what are you doing…” Her voice was quiet as she felt like a mouse the lion just caught in his den. “You talk too much.” He growled before letting his lips hungrily meet her soft plump ones, her cheeks burned as her legs turned to jelly while Calderon’s tongue moved around her mouth as he pleased, making sure nowhere was left untouched by him. He pulled off letting her pant moving his mouth to her neck giving her marks all along her neck. “Now everyone knows you are _mine_.” He smiled a trace of smugness in his voice as he stared at the handiwork happily. She glared at him already preparing herself for Damon’s teasing.

A familiar voice then broke through the speakers, it was Aya giving the morning announcement for them all to get their asses to their work places. “Rise and shine, sleepy heads. We have a long day ahead of us even if our dear Calderon hasn’t gotten here yet…” She began hacking out coughs while whispering. “I think I know _certain_ stowaway with him.” Damon’s laughter echoed in the background. Calderon groaned as his brows furrowed, Ayame seriously just cockblocked him. “Of course, she has to interrupt now.” Calderon didn’t want to be done with Pearl just yet well he didn’t think he could ever be satisfied with how much time he had with her, but he didn’t want to think about it. He got up leaving a slightly disgruntled and mortified Pearl on the bed. “ _We’ll continue this later_ …” He hummed softly as he got dressed, chuckling as Pearl crawled under the covers to wait till he left so she could get ready, a flustered look still filling her innocent honey coloured eyes.


End file.
